


Les soirées parisiennes

by Apictureinmymind



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Pianist!EM, Piano Bar AU, Student!EM, Student!Justin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind
Summary: Justin, étudiant en échange à Paris, tombe sous le charme du pianiste du bar dans lequel ses amis et lui se rendent.





	Les soirées parisiennes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchfiles/gifts).



> Alors je ne sais pas d'où cet AU est sorti, merci à ceux qui lui donneront une chance ^^
> 
> S'il y a des lecteurs de ma fic M&M's football AU ici, je vais me mettre au nouveau chapitre dès aujourd'hui ;)
> 
> Sinon, le titre vient de la chanson de Louise Attaque, me demandez pas pourquoi j'en ai aucune idée, c'est venu comme ça.

Justin est arrivé en France, plus précisément à Paris, il y a quelques semaines à peine. Il a choisi de partir en échange pour effectuer sa deuxième année de doctorat dans ce pays qu’il a toujours rêvé de visiter.

Ce soir, il a rendez-vous dans un bar de la capitale avec quelques autres étudiants de son programme d’échange. Apparemment, il s’agit d’un piano bar et ce piano bar a été conseillé à l’un d’eux par un étudiant parisien. Justin n’a jamais mis les pieds dans un piano bar, mais il se dit qu’il y a un début à tout. En réalité, il sait bien qu’ils n’y vont pas très probablement pas pour profiter de la musique, mais plutôt pour discuter dans un cadre agréable tout en sirotant un cocktail quelconque. D’ailleurs, ce programme convient très bien à Justin, qui n’est pas quelqu’un de contrariant. 

Lorsqu’il entre dans le bar, quelques-uns de ses nouveaux amis sont déjà assis à une table située au fond de la salle. Il les rejoint sans prêter attention à la mélodie qui peine à lui parvenir à travers le brouhaha des conversations et des tintements métalliques des couverts qui s’entrechoquent. 

Bientôt, son attention est toute entière à ce qu’il se passe à sa table, et Justin s’engage avec enthousiasme dans la conversation en cours. Il en a presque oublié qu’il se trouve dans un piano bar. Toutefois, il finit par remarquer la présence du pianiste au beau milieu de la salle lorsque Barack, un étudiant américain, va déposer dans la jarre posée sur le piano un pourboire et une serviette en papier sur laquelle est inscrit le titre d’un morceau. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne, apparemment, un piano bar. Ou peut-être que c’est juste celui-là. En vérité, Justin s’en fiche comme de sa première chemise. 

Tout ce qui l’importe, en cet instant, c’est le pianiste, ce pianiste qu’il a mis si longtemps à remarquer. A présent, Justin ne peut plus détacher son regard de lui. Après avoir fait retentir les dernières notes d’un morceau que Justin n’a pas reconnu (peut-être parce qu’il n’a pas cherché une seule seconde à le reconnaître), le musicien récupère dans la jarre la serviette en papier que Barack a déposée et la déplie. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains retournent au clavier, il recommence à jouer. Ce nouveau morceau, Justin ne le reconnaît pas non plus, mais une fois encore il ne s’en préoccupe guère. Ce n’est pas ce qui l’intéresse. 

Il est toujours obnubilé par le pianiste en lui-même, et il regrette alors que ses amis aient choisi une table en retrait. Il aimerait voir de plus près celui qui le fascine sans qu’il sache trop pourquoi. Certes, il a l’air plutôt attirant, mais Justin ne réagit pas de cette façon à toutes les personnes attirantes qu’il croise. Heureusement pour lui, d’ailleurs. 

« Ça va comme tu veux Justin ? » Lui demande une amie. 

« Oh... oui, ça va merci. » Répond-il en détournant finalement les yeux de la petite estrade, et surtout de celui qui l’occupe. 

Son silence aussi soudain qu’inhabituel a, bien entendu, attiré l’attention. Il fait de son mieux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil furtif en direction du pianiste toutes les deux minutes. 

Quelques heures plus tard, quand ses amis décident qu’il est temps de rentrer, Justin les suit malgré son envie de rester jusqu’à la fermeture du bar. Son attitude a été assez étrange comme ça toute la soirée, ce n’est certainement pas le moment d’en rajouter, au risque de s’attirer la suspicion des autres étudiants. 

Après cette soirée, Justin retourne quelquefois au bar avec d’autres étudiants, les soirs de weekend. Puis, ces visites sporadiques ne lui suffisent plus, alors il saute le pas : il se rend seul au piano bar, dans l’unique but de contempler le pianiste. Parce que non, ce n’est pas une question de musique. En fin de compte, Justin s’en fiche du piano. Si le pianiste se contentait de rester assis sur scène sans rien faire tous les soirs, il viendrait quand même le voir et ça le rend nerveux de l’admettre. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu’il fait, mais il a l’impression qu’il devrait arrêter. Pourtant, il n’arrête pas. 

A force de revenir, il a remarqué plusieurs choses concernant le pianiste : il a l’air très jeune, il a les dents du bonheur, il sourit souvent, mais il a l’air triste, presque éteint. Justin a envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour savoir s’ils sont aussi doux qu’ils en ont l’air... mais cette information concerne Justin lui-même plus que le pianiste. Finalement, il a remarqué que, vers la fin de la soirée, quand le bar s’apprête à fermer et que le musicien ne reçoit plus de demandes de morceaux, celui-ci se met à jouer ce qu’il veut et que, dans ces moments-là, il a l’air véritablement vivant.

Alors, Justin note sur une feuille de brouillon trouvée dans son sac les morceaux qu’il reconnaît : Schumann, Liszt, Chopin. Il se sent un peu honteux, presque comme s’il jouait les espions ou les harceleurs, mais il poursuit quand même son idée jusqu’au bout. Ce weekend-là, alors qu’il est revenu avec des amis de la fac, il glisse dans la jarre du pianiste un pourboire et une serviette en papier portant le titre d’un des fameux morceaux. Ses joues le brûlent : l’embarras l’a probablement rendu rouge pivoine. Cependant, lorsque le pianiste déplie la serviette de Justin et qu’un sourire sincère illumine son visage, Justin ne regrette pas le moins du monde son petit manège ridicule. Lorsque le pianiste relève la tête et regarde dans sa direction, lui adressant son sourire le plus radieux, Justin se promet qu’il réitérera l’expérience. Et c’est ce qu’il fait, à chaque fois qu’il se rend dans ce bar et, à chaque fois, le pianiste lui offre le même sourire, ce sourire qui ne manque jamais de faire battre le cœur de Justin un peu plus rapidement. Bientôt, Justin obtient ce sourire rien qu’en déposant la serviette dans la jarre, puis rien qu’en entrant dans le bar parce que, évidemment, le pianiste a compris qu’il continuerait son petit jeu. 

Un soir, alors que Justin sort des toilettes du bar, il entre en collision avec quelqu’un qu’il n’avait absolument pas vu. La personne se retrouve par terre et Justin s’en veut énormément. C’est entièrement de sa faute, il est sorti avec précipitation sans regarder derrière la porte, pressé qu’il était de rejoindre sa place. Il s’en veut encore davantage quand il s’aperçoit de l’identité de la personne qu’il a envoyé valser. 

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j’allais. » S’excuse-t-il en tendant la main au pianiste pour l’aider à se relever. 

« Ce n’est rien... je comprends. Je suis trop petit pour être dans votre champ de vision. » Plaisante-t-il en prenant la main qui lui est tendue. Justin note immédiatement qu’il a un cheveu sur la langue. Il trouve ça étonnamment mignon. 

Justin s’excuse de nouveau et rougit, tout en espérant que l’éclairage tamisé de la salle ne permette pas au pianiste de le remarquer. 

« Vraiment, il n’y a pas de mal je vous assure... D’ailleurs, j’en profite pour vous remercier, pour les morceaux. Je m’en veux, moi aussi, tout votre compte en banque va finir par y passer. Vous pouvez juste déposer une demande, pas besoin d’ajouter un pourboire. »

« J’y penserai », affirme Justin, alors même qu’il sait très bien qu’il continuera à déposer de l’argent dans la jarre. Puis, se remémorant les bonnes manières, il se présente et tend de nouveau sa main au pianiste, cette fois pour qu’il la serre. 

« Emmanuel, enchanté. » Répond celui-ci en serrant la main de Justin.

Finalement, ce qui vient d’arriver n’est peut-être pas aussi catastrophique que Justin l’a d’abord pensé. Il a fait plus de progrès avec le pianiste en cinq minutes qu’en deux mois. 

« Il faut vraiment que j’y aille ou mon patron aura ma peau... à la prochaine. » Lui dit Emmanuel avec un clin d’œil, avant de disparaître, laissant Justin chamboulé. 

Lorsqu’il regagne sa place, Justin est félicité par une de ses amies. 

« Tu lui as enfin adressé la parole ! Bravo, il y a du progrès. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répond-il en tentant de rester sérieux. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne peut réprimer un sourire. 

« Tu me dis ça avec un sourire niaiseux comme pas possible. Zéro crédibilité, Justin, zéro. » 

Justin pourrait la contredire de nouveau, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Ses amis ont bien compris qu’il avait un faible pour le pianiste. Tout le bar l’a probablement compris, à la vérité. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’il se soit montré discret, après tout. 

Après cette rencontre fortuite devant la porte des toilettes pour hommes, Emmanuel vient souvent voir Justin pendant sa pause lorsque ce dernier est seul au bar. 

Un soir, après le service d’Emmanuel, alors qu’ils sont tous les deux accoudés au bar et qu’ils en sont au moins à leur troisième verre, Justin lui demande : 

« Je sais que ça ne fait pas vraiment de poser cette question mais... tu as quel âge ? »

« J’ai dix-huit ans et toi ? » 

Justin reste muet quelques secondes, un peu choqué. Il a certes remarqué qu’Emmanuel était jeune, mais il ne s’était pas imaginé à quel point. 

« Euh... vingt-quatre ans. » Répond-il, ayant l’air d’hésité sur son propre âge, tandis que tout se bouscule dans son esprit. 

Il est attiré depuis des mois par un garçon de dix-huit ans, et il ne sait pas ce que ça fait de lui. Il essaie de réfléchir, mais les vapeurs de l’alcool n’aident en rien le processus. 

Emmanuel lui demande ce qu’il fait dans la vie. Justin lui répond évasivement, un peu perdu, puis Emmanuel lui raconte pourquoi il travaille dans ce bar. Il est étudiant mais il joue du piano pour gagner sa vie depuis que ses parents ont coupé les ponts avec lui parce qu’il avait une liaison avec son professeur d’histoire. 

« Est-ce que c’était à cause de la différence d’âge, du fait que ce soit mon prof ou du fait que le prof en question soit un homme, en fin de compte je ne l’ai jamais su... C’était peut-être un mélange des trois. » Finit-il amèrement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça... je crois que je tiens mal l’alcool », admet-il ensuite avec un petit rire dépréciatif. 

Justin ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Il se sent maladroit quand il s’agit de consoler les gens, et cette situation ne fait pas exception malgré ses sentiments pour Emmanuel. Lesdits sentiments le rendent même encore plus maladroit, d’autant qu’il vient d’apprendre qu’Emmanuel était plus jeune que lui de six ans, ce qui le met pour le moins mal-à-l’aise. 

Il commande donc une nouvelle tournée et pose sa main dans le dos d’Emmanuel dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant. C’est ce qu’il trouve de mieux à faire. 

Il est étonné de ne pas s’être fait jeter dehors par la serveuse, bien que l’heure de fermeture du bar soit passée depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle laisse certainement couler parce qu’il est en compagnie d’Emmanuel. Peu importe, finalement. 

Justin se rend compte qu’il a réellement trop bu quand il passe sa main dans les cheveux d’Emmanuel, qui vient de poser sa tête à même le comptoir. Il rêve de le faire depuis qu’il l’a vu pour la première fois, mais il n’aurait jamais fait une chose pareille s’il était sobre... surtout pas après ce qu’Emmanuel lui a confié ce soir. Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment, mais le cerveau embrumé de Justin semble incapable d’intégrer cette information. Il est en train de se dire que ses cheveux sont aussi doux qu’ils en ont l’air quand Emmanuel attrape son poignet. 

Justin écarte sa main brusquement, comme s’il venait de se brûler, mais Emmanuel ne le lâche pas pour autant. 

Il relève la tête du comptoir et se redresse lentement et, après un enchaînement d’actions que Justin peine à assimiler, Emmanuel pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Il lui rend d’abord son baiser, et il se serait certainement perdu dans les sensations qui l’assaillent si un bruit sourd ne l’avait pas fait sursauter, le ramenant à la réalité comme une douche froide. La serveuse a renversé une chaise en nettoyant la salle. Justin prend soudain conscience de la situation et de l’horreur de ce qu’il vient de faire. Il vient d’embrasser un garçon de dix-huit ans qui a trop bu. Oui, c’est Emmanuel qui a initié le baiser, mais Justin le lui a rendu. Il aurait sans aucun doute dû se comporter de manière plus responsable. Il est plus âgé et, s’il en croit l’histoire d’Emmanuel, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’Emmanuel est attiré par quelqu’un de plus âgé. Justin, en revanche, n’assume absolument pas ses sentiments pour quelqu’un de si jeune. Soit, ils n’ont que six ans d’écart, mais Emmanuel est à peine majeur, il sort à peine du lycée, et Justin se sent comme un prédateur. 

Alors, il fait le contraire de ce qu’il devrait faire : il prend la fuite. Il s’excuse vaguement, affirmant qu’il se fait tard et qu’il devrait rentrer avant de quitter hâtivement le bar sans attendre la réponse d’Emmanuel, qui le regarde déblatérer ses minables excuses, la plus pure confusion peinte sur son visage.

Il évite le bar pendant des semaines après cet incident, et il se sent coupable pour sa lâcheté. Il devrait aller s’excuser auprès d’Emmanuel, mais il n’en a pas le courage. 

Plusieurs de ses amis essayent d’aborder avec lui les raisons de son humeur maussade, mais il esquive leurs questions et tente de mettre fin à leurs inquiétudes en assurant qu’il va bien. Il ne trompe personne. 

« C’est à cause du petit pianiste, non ? » Lui demande un jour Barack, alors qu’ils sont à la bibliothèque universitaire pour faire des recherches pour leur thèse respective. 

Justin hésite un instant à tout nier en bloc, mais il sait qu’il n’a aucune chance. 

« Oui... » Finit-il par avouer dans un soupir. « Comment tu le sais ? » 

« J’ai bien remarqué que tu ne sors plus avec nous quand on va au bar, alors que tu étais le premier à nous y traîner avant. » 

Justin ne répond rien, parce qu’il n’a rien à dire, et se remet à prendre des notes auxquelles il est loin d’accorder toute sa concentration. 

« Tu devrais aller le voir ce soir... je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé entre vous, mais il est temps de régler tout ça. » 

Justin soupire de nouveau. Il est peut-être temps de se confier à quelqu’un, même si ça ne l’enchante pas. 

« Je ne peux pas... on s’est embrassé l’autre jour et... c’est mieux pour lui que je ne cherche pas à le revoir. Il n’a que dix-huit ans... » 

« Et alors, il est majeur et consentant, non ? Je pense qu’il a tout-à-fait l’âge de décider par lui-même, il n’a pas besoin de toi pour ça. » Lui dit Barack, sans relever la tête de ses propres notes. Il n’a pas l’air choqué le moins du monde par ce que Justin vient de lui annoncer. 

« Tu fais une montagne d’un rien, mec. » Lui assure-t-il ensuite. 

Justin n’est pas totalement d’accord avec lui, mais il décide que Barack a raison sur un point : il faut qu’il aille voir Emmanuel, pour s’excuser. Il a agi comme un vrai connard en lui faussant brusquement compagnie après l’avoir embrassé alors qu’il était soûl. 

Le soir-même, il se rend au bar et s’assoit à la table la plus éloignée de l’estrade, et donc d’Emmanuel. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se cache alors qu’il va devoir lui parler dans quelques heures. Peut-être a-t-il besoin d’un peu de temps pour rassembler son courage. 

Emmanuel a l’air très mal en point ce soir. Il boit un grand verre d’eau entre chaque chanson, et il se lève bien plus souvent que d’habitude pour aller faire dieu sait quoi. Justin aimerait savoir de quoi il retourne, mais il est trop loin pour obtenir plus d’information sur l’état physique d’Emmanuel. 

Lorsque son service prend fin, Justin se lève et marche vers lui. C’est maintenant ou jamais. Il arrive juste à temps pour rattraper un Emmanuel chancelant qui s’apprête à tomber. 

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » Demande Justin, sentant la panique monter en lui. 

Maintenant qu’il est plus près de lui, il remarque qu’Emmanuel a les yeux rouges, qu’il est brûlant et que ses lèvres sont anormalement pâles et sèches. 

« Je crois que j’ai attrapé la grippe... qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Répond-il. Sa tentative de ton menaçant est réduite à néant par sa voix faible et éraillée. 

« Je suis venu pour m’excuser... mais ce n’est visiblement pas le moment. Tu habites où ? » Questionne Justin. Il aurait pu demander à la serveuse de s’occuper d’Emmanuel et de le ramener chez lui, mais il se sent responsable.

« Juste au-dessus... je sous-loue une chambre dans l’appartement du patron. » L’informe Emmanuel, toujours appuyé sur lui. Il est manifestement à bout de force. 

Le soulagement envahit Justin. Il ne sait pas comment ils auraient fait si Emmanuel habitait à l’autre bout de Paris. Rien que la montée des escaliers en elle-même serait une aventure. 

Elle en est effectivement une : les vingt marches qui séparent la chambre d’Emmanuel du piano bar leur prennent cinq bonnes minutes à gravir, et Justin a l’impression qu’Emmanuel est à deux doigts de s’endormir debout pendant tout le processus. Pourtant, ce dernier s’avère étonnamment alerte, puisqu’il se met à questionner Justin environ à mi-chemin. Cette conversation promet d’être longue et douloureuse.

« Pourquoi tu m’as évité pendant trois semaine ? » 

La déception qu’il perçoit dans sa voix achève presque Justin. 

« Je... je m’en voulais de t’avoir embrassé... je m’en veux toujours. » 

« C’est moi qui t’ai embrassé. » Remarque Emmanuel avec pertinence. 

« Le problème est le même, je ne t’ai pas repoussé... tu avais bu... »

« Tu avais bu, toi aussi. » Répond-il du tac-au-tac. 

Comment peut-il avoir autant de répartie dans un état pareil ? C’est un mystère. 

« Oui... mais... »

« Mais quoi ? Mais je ne suis qu’un gamin qui ne sait pas ce qu’il fait, c’est ça que tu veux dire ? » 

Justin se sent pris au piège... c’est vrai que dit comme ça, ça paraît idiot et irrespectueux de sa part... 

« Tu sais quoi, Justin ? Je ne t’en veux certainement pas pour le baiser, je t’en veux d’avoir disparu pendant trois semaines et de m’avoir traité comme un gamin irresponsable. » 

Le silence règne entre eux pendant quelques longues secondes, puis Justin reprend enfin la parole : 

« Je suis désolé Emmanuel... vraiment... Je n’ai pas été correct avec toi... J’espère que tu me pardonneras. » 

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. » Répond Emmanuel en souriant malgré la fatigue. 

Justin le conduit à sa chambre et l’aide à retirer ses chaussures et sa veste de costume. Il avait prévu de le laisser s’occuper de son nœud papillon et de sa chemise, mais il remarque rapidement qu’Emmanuel rencontre quelques difficultés. 

De toute façon, il avait d’abord prévu de s’excuser et de quitter le bar immédiatement après. Clairement, ses plans deviennent très compliqués à suivre quand Emmanuel entre dans l’équation. 

Il défait donc son nœud papillon et déboutonne sa chemise pour lui, essayant de ne pas en profiter pour se rincer l’œil. 

« Tu as de l’aspirine ? » 

« Salle de bain, placard de droite sous le lavabo. » 

Justin passe à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d’eau et va chercher l’aspirine. Il pose ensuite le tout sur la table de chevet d’Emmanuel, qui est maintenant enfoui sous ses couvertures. 

« Repose-toi bien. » Lui dit Justin et, quand il s’apprête à partir, il est retenu par la main d’Emmanuel venue se glisser dans la sienne. 

« Reste, s’il te plaît. » Sa requête s’accompagne d’un regard suppliant. Il sait l’effet qu’il a sur Justin, le petit vicieux. 

« Je ne devrais pas... » 

« Reste et tu es tout pardonné. » Renchérit Emmanuel. 

C’est un coup bas, et ça fonctionne parfaitement. Justin retire ses chaussures en soupirant, ce qui fait sourire Emmanuel. Il sait qu’il a triomphé. 

Il se couche à côté d’Emmanuel, qui vient immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Il n’a pas tellement d’autre choix de toute façon : un lit une place n’est pas fait pour accueillir deux adultes, surtout quand l’un d’eux mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-huit. 

La température anormalement élevée d’Emmanuel rappelle à Justin la maladie contagieuse qu’il va certainement attraper, mais il s’en fiche royalement. C’est le cadet de ses soucis. 

Dès qu’Emmanuel s’est endormi, Justin se dérobe délicatement et quitte l’appartement, non sans avoir laissé son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier à côté du tube d’aspirine, avec pour consigne à Emmanuel d’appeler s’il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. 

Justin ne veut surtout pas qu’il croit qu’il s’est de nouveau éclipsé et qu’il ne va pas donner de nouvelles pendant des semaines. Oui, il a encore un peu de mal à assumer d’avoir eu un coup de foudre pour un (très) jeune homme de dix-huit ans, mais peut-être que Barack et Emmanuel ont raison... peut-être qu’il exagère, que ce n’est pas un drame. 

Dès le lendemain matin, Justin reçoit un SMS d’Emmanuel. 

« J’ai cru un instant que j’avais halluciné hier soir, mais apparemment non. Merci d’être resté, mais tu aurais dû m’envoyer balader, maintenant tu vas sûrement avoir la grippe toi aussi. Je suis désolé, je suis insupportable quand je suis malade ». 

Son sourire niais fait son grand retour, ce qui fait naître les questions des amis avec lesquels il boit un café. Il ne leur répond pas, mais rédige une réponse à Emmanuel. 

« De rien, c’était bien normal. Ne t’inquiètes pas, ça va aller. A très bientôt. » 

Après avoir pris son temps pour taper ce message et l’envoyer, Justin demande à ses amis si ça leur dit d’aller faire un tour au piano bar le weekend prochain. Tout le monde comprend alors la raison de sa soudaine bonne-humeur. 

Justin ne réagit pas aux diverses moqueries et continue à siroter son café, tout en espérant qu’Emmanuel se sera rétabli et aura repris le travail d’ici la fin de semaine et que lui-même ne tombera pas malade à son tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors franchement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait xD déjà j'ai écrit au présent, ce que je ne fais jamais d'habitude, donc j'espère que ce n'était pas trop bizarre, et après j'ai fait ressortir mon côté fleur bleue que je croyais mort ^^ j'espère que ce n'était pas trop niaiseux.
> 
> Sinon je suis sur Tumblr => frencheveryday.tumblr.com  
> N'hésitez pas à venir papoter ^^


End file.
